


living between lines

by wynterdepoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterdepoo/pseuds/wynterdepoo
Summary: Dan hates Phil from the bottom of his heart. So when he gets dared to put Phil’s name in the Goblet of fire one night, he isn’t too worried. That is until Phil’s name gets drawn.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Phil has never trusted people who look forward to the new school year. He could understand wanting to see your friends but can't you just meet up with your friends in the vacation anyway? Luckily this will be his last year and after this he’ll never have to travel in that death machine they call a train ever again. Seriously for a wizarding school they have pretty outdated ways of transport.

“You do know looks can’t actually kill right?” Phil shrugs.

“It was worth a try.” A soft bubbly laugh emits from the lanky teen besides him. “I wish I had feet the size of cars.”

“Wh- why?” Phil shrugs leaning back against one of the stone pillars on the platform.

“So I could smash the train with my giant feet.” He answers as if it’s obvious. PJ frowns.

“How would we get to school then? Also how would that even work? Would you have a giant body as well or would it just be your feet that are giant? How would you lift those things?” Phil laughs at the mental images his friend’s questions are conjuring up.

“Alright so my plan might be a bit flawed. How would you solve it then?” PJ grins wickedly and Phil knows he’s just signed himself up for another elaborate story about PJ the space adventurer. PJ is just about to go into the details of defeating the slime monster terrorizing planet Glarkoff when the train whistles for everyone to get on board. Phil sights pushing himself from the pillar and thanking PJ for handing him his motion sickness pills. He quickly gulps one down hoping it will work before they leave the train station.

Luck is not on Phil’s side today. As soon as the train starts to move Phil knows the pill hasn’t kicked in yet. His stomach makes weird flips and cramping movements and he has to momentarily stop.

“Are you okay?” PJ asked worriedly. Phil nods, not trusting himself to open his mouth just yet. He hates himself for not taking the pill sooner. PJ sees right through him and drags him into the first compartment he can find. Another mistake since this particular compartment is occupied by a group of Slytherins.

An obnoxiously loud laugh greets them as PJ pulls open the door. Howell turns around, his hair styled and straightened to perfection, his eyes cold and his smile changing into a smirk. One could say Dan Howell is the literal bane of Phil’s existence. Since he’d started school five years ago he’s been keen on making Phil’s life a living hell without any sort of indication. PJ doesn’t seem to notice the other people and he just pushes Phil inside, sitting him down next to Howell.

“I think you may have discovered a new shade of white Lester.”

“Fuck off Howell” PJ mumbled. Checking Phil’s pulse. Ever since Phil had fainted on the train ride back PJ had made sure to read up on motion sickness.

“Afraid I’m going to offend your boyfriend Liguori.” Howell sneers. The pretty blonde with pink tips hisses something but Phil is a bit too busy trying to keep the insides of his stomach where they are to notice. Next to him Howell lets out another loud and annoying laugh jostling Phil in the process. All things considered it was just a bad start to a hectic year. Who else could say they’d thrown up in their enemies lap on the first day of school.

 

 

“I swear it was not as funny as it sounds!” Phil tries to get out in-between giggles. Now that the initial shock of throwing up all over Howell’s clean and perfumed robes has worn off, Phil is having an increasingly difficult time keeping a straight face. The first years are being sorted while PJ is recapping their little adventure on the train to their friends.

“That’s absolutely brilliant mate.” Alfie says clapping Phil on the shoulder while laughing. The teachers keep sending them ‘subtle’ looks of warning which can either be interpreted as a request to keep it down or for his friends to go back to their own tables. Neither one is going to happen any time soon though.

“It was kind of out of my control.” Phil says sheepishly, looking down at the table. He can feel Howell’s eyes on the back of his neck and it’s making him more uncomfortable by the second. He also feels kind of guilty about the whole thing, even if it is Howell he threw up on.

“Don’t downplay your own heroics.” PJ grins, nudging Phil. Zoë nods with an amused smile on her face. She looks like she wants to add something but the headmaster chooses that moment to speak announcing the tournament which had been a trending topic among the students ever since they arrived at school.

“Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous task.” The headmaster says, showing the goblet to the room full of excited teens. As Dumbledore drones on about the rules of the tournament Phil zones out. He has no intention of entering the tournament anyway. He is way too keen on keeping his life. The task may not be designed to actually kill the students but with Phil’s luck that’s probably what is going to happen.

“So? What do you guys think?” Zoë askes, grinning widely. The headmaster returns to his seat and the great hall once again erupts into excited chattering noises.

“You can’t enter since you’re too young.” PJ reminds her and she sighs as if they are clearly missing the point.

“I know that. I meant are you guys going to?” Phil opens his mouth to tell her just how bad of an idea that would be but before Phil can answer an annoyed voice cuts him off.

“I don’t think an animal hugging beanpole is what they are looking for.”

“No you’re right it’s the 5ft2 boys with a single brain cell they want. Too bad you’re too young Howell or you would have been a perfect match.” Howell is absolutely seething and Phil knows he’s lucky they are in the great hall or he would have been hexed into the next century. As it is Howell just ignores him and sweeps out of the great hall making professor Snape proud with his robe movement.

`Why do I always feel bad after insulting him?” Phil sighs. His friends look at him with sympathy. Phil hates insulting people, he hates that Howell makes him say these things and as such he has come to hate Howell.

“You are too nice Phil, I’d have hexed hiss ass into the next dimension a couple of times already by now.” PJ confesses and Alfie and Zoë nod in agreement. He knows it’s true. They have had plenty of physical fights in the past but Phil usually prefers to keep their arguments verbal. Mainly because he knows he is terrible at duals and even worst at fistfights. He wonders if Howell knows that too or if he’s at least a little bit afraid of what Phil is capable of. Probably not.

“On that note, how was your vacation?”

 

 

Dan is furious. How dare Lester talk to him like that and not even have the common decency to apologize for throwing up all over his robes. After he’d stormed out of the Great Hall he and Louise had retreated to their common room where Dan was now throwing a tantrum.

“I’m so happy once he’s out of our lives next year.” Dan sighs dramatically, slumping down next to Louise on the couch and laying his head down in her lap. She shakes her head, carding her hands through his hair absentmindedly.

“Drama queen.” He glares at her, she ignores him.  “Anyway, you don’t mean that. You’ve been obsessing over him ever since you first saw him on the train.”

“Yeah and we all know how that turned out.” Dan growls remembering his first day. Popular to common believe Dan hadn’t hated Phil since he first lay eyes on him. At that point he had actually hoped they may have become friends but that never happened because Phil had to go and screw everything up. Without thinking Dan´s hand went to his wrist.

Dan had been a shy first year struggling to get away from his mother’s arms when they first met. When his mother abruptly let go Dan had stumbled back straight into another student. He had been mortified, stumbling over his words to apologize. Instead of the expected blow to the head however he heard a pleasant, tinkling laugh. A tall, pale boy with bright blue eyes was smiling warmly at him telling him not to worry about it. Unfortunately that did nothing to calm Dan’s nerves, if anything he was now even more on edge.

They had shared the same compartment and chattered on about everything and nothing the entire ride which, looking back now, might have been the only civil conversation they’ve ever had.

“I know.” Louise whispers, smiling sadly. They sit in comfortable silence, bundled up by the fire place, until someone bursts into the common room. It’s a 7th year Dan thinks he recognizes from the quiditch team or maybe from party or something. He can’t remember his name though, Ramon? Rami? Ravi?

“There you are Howell, you down for some Hex or dare?”

“What even is that?” Louise asks, her brow furrowed in confusion. The 7th year shrugs, making his shoulder long blonde hair bounce around his broad shoulders. So maybe the reason why Dan recognizes him has nothing to do with the love of sports and more with… personal preferences?

“It’s basically truth or dare but with punishments instead of truth because we’re edgy like that.” Dan says doing his best ‘wannabee cool’ pose with his arms crossed and a nod in Louise’s direction. Both Louise and Rick? Stare at him.

“Don’t ever do that again” Roland? Says, gesturing for the two of them to follow.

“You sure you want to do this?” Louise asks him softly.

“Nothing better to keep your mind from worrying then a game of blood and humiliation.” Louise doesn’t look convinced but tags along anyway or maybe that is why she tags along. Dan doesn’t care he just wants to forget about Phil Lester and his stupid antics and have fun.

 

 

Not much later Dan finds himself lip locked with one of the 6th year girls who he doesn’t know. His hand is awkwardly tangled up in her hair. He is low-key afraid that once they separate his hand will be permanently stuck there. When they finally separate the girl looks at him hungrily and Dan quickly shuffles back to his spot. The rest of the group is cheering loudly.

After some rounds even Louise is starting to loosen up. Dan knows they haven’t even gotten to the real dares yet. After all they are slytherins for a reason. After a few more petty rounds, once most people have retired to bed, they finally get to the good stuff.

“Howell, hex or dare?” A 7th year with short brown hair and a strong ‘nerd chic’ aesthetic going on asks him with a smirk. Almost everyone is drunk, Dan most of all, he is hanging against the side of the couch trying to keep his eyes open. Louise had left a while ago after she had been dared to eat a slug. She had gone through with it but afterwards she had preferred her bed to another disgusting midnight snack.

“Daarre” Dan slurs and a few half sober people in the circle laugh.

“Mmmayy, I dare you to… eh…. Go skinny dipping in the lake!” there are a few excited ‘oe’ and ‘ah’’s but after hearing all the cool pranks his friends get to play on other students now Dan wants something better.

“That’s such a pussy dare!” Dan cries out loudly. “ _I_ dare _you_ to come up with a better dare.” The 7th gapes at him and looks around the circle for help clearly not used to this kind of reaction.

“You heard him.” The blonde quiditch member says shrugging, he’s the only one who is still mostly sober. Now that Dan thinks about it he can’t remember the teen drinking at all.

“Come on man!” Dan encourages him.

“…ehm…”

“THREE”

“I-I”

“TWO”

“ON-“

“I DARE YOU TO PUT LESTERS NAME IN THE GOBLET!” the room falls silent. Dan feels his blood go cold. If he put Lester’s name in the goblet he would be signing him up to die. Everyone is staring from Dan to the 7th year who looks about as horrified as Dan feels. A whistle breaks the tangible silence making everyone’s attention snap towards Ronaldo?.

“So what do you say Danny? You wanted a big boy dare, you gonna accept the consequences?”

“I-I” Dan gulps “How would I even do that? I’m a 5th year, even if I wanted to I can’t get close to the goblet.” A mischief glint appears in Randal’s? eyes, which should have been a dead giveaway that what he was about to do was a mistake. Now looking back on his past self, Dan wants to yell at how stupid he was being. How could he even consider sacrificing someone’s life like that, even if it was Lester’s. 

“Let me worry about the details you just accept or get hexed in the face.” Dan can feel everyone’s expectant eyes on him and he knows he has no choice but to accept. He cares way too much about what people think of him. After seeing how many people already submitted their names on this first day it’s unlikely Lester’s name gets drawn anyway. At least that is what he tells himself to justify his actions.

“I’ll do it.”

As he stumbles back to his room that night all Dan can think about is that haunting smile that had appeared on Randalf’s? face once he had taken the dare.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil has never been one for social gatherings or parties and as such he might be the only student without a hangover the following morning. He had woken pretty early like usual, unsurprised to find his friends sprawled out over the furniture downstairs. Unlike Phil his friends love a good party. So it’s up to him to usher everyone to their beds and endure the endless cursing as they feel their headache for the first time.

“Come on, up you go.” He mumbles, supporting PJ as he half carries, half drags his friend upstairs, stumbling under his weight. He quickly undresses him while trying to dodge PJ’s swatting hand.

“Can do it myself.”

“Sure you can.” He says and PJ raises and eyebrow at the sarcastic undertone. As PJ crawls into his bed Phil promises to save him a seat at breakfast and leaves to go downstairs. He knows his friend won´t take too long to get down the curly haired teen as never been one for lazing in bed but Phil promises it anyway, just in case.

  He isn’t surprised when he finds the great hall nearly empty, after all it is only 7. To his surprise there is one familiar face there. He feels Howell’s glaring eyes burning in the back of his neck.

“I think you better watch your back today mate, Howell seems to be ready for murder.” PJ mumbles as he slumps down on the seat opposite of Phil half an hour later. “Whoever invented alcohol should have made a cure for hangovers.” He complains.

“There is.” Phil grins as he pulls out a small green vial. PJ glares at him and then at the vial.

“No.” Phil shrugs making a move to stuff it away again but PJ’s hand grabs the small vial before he has the chance making Phil laugh. “Shut up Lester.”

As soon as PJ pulls of the cork a horrible smell invades their nostrils. The potion makes a sinister bubbling noise as PJ gently swirls it around in its container.

“I swear they make this stuff nastier every time I have to drink it.” PJ says wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Duh, it wouldn’t really prevent people from drinking if it tasted like marshmallow heaven.” 

“I’d be so down for bouncing on some mega strawberry marshmallows though.” Phil nods in agreement laughing as his friend downs the contents of the vial making exasperated gagging noises.

 

  


When Phil walks into the library that afternoon the last thing he expects to see is Howells form sprawled out over the table. Howell is asleep, drooling ever so slightly on the book which serves as his pillow. He looks almost vulnerable when he´s asleep, Phil thinks and then quickly dismisses it because if there is one thing he knows Howell is not, it is vulnerable. The only other time he had thought something along those lines it hadn´t turned out well for both parties involved. 

_Phil can still remember Howells crying face as he screamed at Phil to leave him alone._

_After Howell had been sorted into Slytherin all Phil had wanted to do was go over to him and congratulate him or just talk to him but, having gone through the ceremony himself, he also knew that these first few days were when all the groups were formed. So he decided to leave Howell alone for now._

_Over the course of the week he could feel Howell´s eyes on him more often than not. Obviously Phil still greeted him whenever they saw each other or made some small talk, he wasn´t a jerk after all, but that was usually where their interactions stopped. Looking back now Phil wanted to slap some sense into his past self. It didn´t take a genius to see how miserable Howell was. A heartfelt expression appearing on his face every time Phil turned around and walked away. But Phil, like the obvious idiot he was, never noticed._

_Somewhere along the way Howell had accustomed himself with a group of older Slytherins. Phil knew the Slytherins were bad news. When he wanted to warn Howell however he wouldn´t even look at him anymore. If he had to pinpoint an exact point where this whole feud started, that would definitely be it._

_Howell´s new buddies seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with hexing innocent people in the face and so Phil soon found himself going to the hospital wing on a daily basis. Sometimes Howell was there too getting his ´quiditch injuries´ taken care off. Howell didn´t play quiditch and so Phil didn´t stop trying to talk to Howell even if it meant getting hexed in the face day after day. He was determined to make amends._

_The moment things became irreparable was when Phil found out the exact reason Howell was hanging out with those senior baboons. It was kind of an accident that he found them that night. Phil was walking back from the great hall when he heard the muffled sounds coming from behind one of the large statues. Phil wasn´t that naïve, he knew what those sounds meant and he would have continued walking if it weren´t for the pained cry coming from a voice he instantly recognized._

_With an angry growl Phil pushed past the statue into the small space behind it._

_Howell was pinned against the wall and one of the baboons was on top of him. Howell was struggling, trying to cry for help but the senior´s hand was plastered over his mouth while the other one held his hands above his head. He wasn´t sure what happened next. One moment Phil was looking down on the scene and the next he was running down the corridor, pulling Howell behind him._

_They only stopped once Phil was absolutely certain they weren´t being followed. Both of them were breathing heavily as they slumped down against the wall. Howell was a mess and so Phil just pulled the shaking and crying boy in for a hug. They stayed that way until the lights dimmed and they became too afraid of Filch discovering them. As he dropped Howell off in front of his common room and the teen thanked him Phil had let himself hope that maybe things could still be fixed._

_He made a vow to himself then that he would never let anything happen to the other boy ever again. And so he made a little pit stop on his way to Hufflepuff._

_He told the headmaster everything that he had witnessed. And when the next day the group of baboons didn’t come to breakfast, Phil knew he had made the right decision. He didn´t see Howell till much later but he wished that he hadn´t. The teen looked even more upset now than the day before. He had screamed at Phil to stay the Hell away from him. Phil had tried talking to him a few times afterwards not understanding what he had done wrong but he had never made much progress._

He still had no idea what exactly had gone wrong in the past but after 5 years of getting hexed in the face, a character trait Howell had unfortunately picked up on, Phil was sick of trying to make amends. And so when he saw Howell sitting there, looking almost vulnerable, all he could think off was which book to slam shut to wake him up with as much force as possible.

 

  


At diner the dreaded moment finally came. Dan was just happily chattering with Louise about her freshly colored hair, the tips were now a pastel pink, when Rakker? Slipped into the seat opposite of him. The grin on his face told Dan all he needed to know. The blonde had found a way.

“What do you want Cain?” right… almost.

“Ouch, I thought we were finally getting along after last night.” Louise raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“Alright you caught me I’m not here for the pleasantries-“

“O no I was so looking forward to telling you all about my day over some tea and sandwiches.”

“Wauw, hold that sass Pentland.” Cain says but by the way his eyes light up and a grin spreads over his face Dan can tell he is actually quite impressed. “Anyway what I wanted to say is that I have found a solution to our little problem. Come see me after diner Howell.” And with a final wink at Louise, and a warning look at Dan, Cain stands and brushes out of the great hall.

“What was that about? What problem?” Dan waves both questions away. He can’t tell Louise about the dare since she will never approve and even though he doesn’t want to actually do the dare after accepting it he has no choice but to go through with it.

“It’s just a homework thing.”

“You do know you’re going to have to come up with a better excuse than that.” she is still looking at the spot where Cain just disappeared and is that an actual blush he sees on his friend’s cheeks.

“Can we just drop it for now?” something in his voice must have sounded off because Louise slowly nods. Normally she would have pressured him into telling her anyway because what else are best friends for.

“Promise me you’ll tell me when it gets too much though.”  He smiles, nodding in agreement and happily changing the subject.

 

It’s late at night when Dan finally goes to see Cain. He has managed to hold it off for as long as he could get away with, exclaiming he has to see teachers about homework and such, but after a while even he runs out of excuses.

Cain is waiting for him in the library. The 7th year is bent over a big book not noticing Dan’s presence until Dan coughs awkwardly.

“Howell, you sure took your time. I was getting worried there.” Even though he speaks the words with a smile Casanova would be proud off Dan can see the warning gleam in him eyes. He awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck while looking at the ground. “Well don’t just stand there, get your ass over here, I may have found something.” And with that Cain pushes the book towards Dan.

“What is this?” Dan wonders as he inspects the strange drawings of exotic flowers and screaming faces. Two things he would not usually associate with one another.

“Cool huh?” the 7th year says proudly “I found it this morning in the restricted section.”

“Wh- H- I- Wh- You went into the forbidden section?”  

“Really? You take that long to think over your words and that’s the best you can come up with? As I said yes, forbidden section.” Dan was still gaping at him, looking around nervously for signs of somebody listening in. “You know you’re going to get a neck hernia if you keep up those movements.” Dan glares at him.

“Aren’t you afraid someone will overhear.” Cain raises an eyebrow skeptically.

“Who? It’s the first real day of school, no sane student goes to the library on the first day of school.” Dan made a vague gesture towards the front of the library. “Madam Prince is selectively deaf if it involves doing her actual job she doesn’t hear shit, so calm your tits and read the damn book.” Dan still doesn’t feel quite at ease but he also knows he won’t win this and so he just ducks his head and starts reading.

The page is about… well flowers. Flowers found in the forbidden forest mostly, although some described flowers Dan remembers using in potions. It’s not hard to figure out what has caught Cain’s interest. An elegant white flower called Lumino Elexas which is said to light up upon touch. Dan isn’t an expert at herbyology, if anything he is probably the worst of his year, but he swears that he has seen that plant in the greenhouse before.

What makes this particular plant so handy isn’t just the fact that it is easily accessible but according to the book the flower spreads it’s pollen upon lighting up. Once covered in these pollen one would hypothetically become undetectable to any magic.

“I see you found it.”

“How would this work exactly? What if it doesn’t work or if it just doesn’t work on humans?” there is no indication in the book that the flower can be used in the way they would have to use it. There isn’t even a measurement they can go off on. For as far as the book knows the pollen shield has only been tested on objects.

“That’s a chance we’ll just have to take.” After yesterday there is one thing still bothering Dan in this whole endeavor. Even after mulling it over all night Dan still hasn’t been able to come up with a good enough reason.

“Why do you hate Lester?” for a second Cain looks genuinely surprised by the question but then a smile splits his face. It’s like the smile Cain had send his way the night before but without the hint of insanity and if anything this one is worst. Because now Dan knows the 7th year is fully conscious of what he is suggesting.

“I don’t hate Lester at all.” A shiver runs up Dan’s spine. He can hear the warning undertone in his voice hand knows that asking more questions will not result in anything good. So he keeps his mouth shut.  

“So how do we get this flower?” He asks instead.

“You have herbyology this week right?” Dan nods slowly, not liking where this is going at all. Cain shrugs. “Just take it then.” Dan looks incredulously at the 7th year but Cain seems to be done talking. “Study this will you.” He says, pushing the book closer to Dan so that the corner is sticking painfully in his ribcage like a threat. He opens his mouth to protest but before he can form the words Cain is out of the door.

 

  


When Tuesday rolls around and it’s time for herbyology Dan is a bouncing ball of nerves. He might be a Slytherin but he’d never had been very good at breaking the rules. So the prospect of having to steal something isn’t exactly ideal. And as if that isn’t enough the universe apparently decides that he hasn’t suffered enough for one day.

“I thought you were good at herbyology Lester. Guess I overestimated you if you have to follow classes two years below you.” The mop of black hair ruffles as Lester turns his head towards Dan in shock, obviously not expecting him. As soon as their eyes meet however Lester scowls.

“Not that you will ever have to worry about it but the top students often get asked to assist in lower years.”

“Didn’t know you needed the extra credit?” Lester glares at him from the other side of the table. Meanwhile the rest of the class is watching the two teens bicker in fascination. Louise looks like she wants to come between them but before she gets a chance professor Sprout walks in and they fall silent as neither teen wants to get into trouble. The professor seems obvious about the previous situation however as he immediately begins to talk upon entry. Long story short he welcomes the new students and introduces Lester as his new assistant.

“This wonderful little creature is called Aboxiolis.” Proffesor Sprout says as he holds up a small red plant with massive roots. “Much like mandrakes these plants are a lot like creatures. They have a face and are one of the few plants with human like feelings. For example when picking them up you need to comfort them first. Aboxiolis are very sensitive but they also bond fairly easily with their owners. Today you will meet your first Aboxiolis, its important when picking it up to first-“.As professor Sprout drowns on about how to best hug a plant Dan’s mind wanders back to the task at hand. From his spot in the back Dan can clearly see the luminous plant he has to get his hands on. The best way would probably be to wait until the class clears out and just take it but who is to say that the professor won’t stay after class, or worst Lester. No, Dan has to obtain it during class somehow.

Professor Sprout has apparently finished speaking as the entire class spreads out looking for one of those creepy red plants. Lester is distributing the plants, smiling and joking around with some students. The slytherin girls seem especially interested in the older hufflepuff but even the boys goof around with him.

“Da… Dan!” Louise waves a hand in front of his eyes. “Let’s go get our Aboxiolis.”

“How did you even remember that name?” Dan asks astounded. She rolls her eyes.

“I read ahead.” She says shrugging.

They are the last to receive their plant. Lester smiles at Louise telling her to be careful with her hair since the little demon plant likes biting hair apparently. When Lester turns towards Dan his face loses all traces of the previous smile. He just pushes the plant into Dan’s chest and turns around to help one of the slytherin girls who is giggling into her friend’s shoulder.

“Rude.”

 

  


For a moment Dan just stares at the gloves on his table. He turns to Louise but she is busy talking to Suzan, one of her roommates. He looks around, everyone is wearing gloves so he just pulls the rubbery substance over his hands. He vaguely remembers something about tickling the plant to coax his roots into letting go of the dirt and so he begins to gently tickle the plant’s leaves. He frowns at the slight tremor going through the plant but then the dirt starts to move and a long white root emerges like a tentacle above the surface.

After that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Louise yells something, reaching over to pull Dan away from the table but the rest of the roots are poking up from all over the dirt. From across the room Lester is yelling something Dan can’t quite hear and then the Aboxiolis is pushing itself up and two hollow eye sockets look Dan straight in the eyes. It seems to suck in air, even though there is no apparent mouth, and Dan knows he has fucked up. He hadn’t listened to professor Sprout so he has no idea what is about to happen. Would he just be horribly disfigured or was this plant an actual threat to his life.

Dan closes his eyes ready for an impact, horrible acid or just excruciating pain in general but none of those ever comes. Louise is still yelling when Dan opens his eyes but this time its Lester she calls out to. Lester is on the ground in front of him, clutching his hands to his chest. When Dan bends down to get a better look and gasps. Lester’s entire hands are red and terrible blisters are already forming on his skin. The Aboxiolis has buried itself back into the earth but its leaves seem to have lost a bit of color.

Before Dan can get a better look at Lester professor Sprout pushes him aside and helps Lester to his feet. The hufflepuf is pale as a sheet but his face looks almost impassive determined not to show how much pain he is in.

“Mister Howell if you could take Mister Lester to the hospital wing please.” Dan quickly nods. He feels incredibly guilty but Lester shakes his head turning his back to Dan.

“I can walk there myself.” With that he leaves. Dan gestures to Louise to pack his stuff and after a curt nod he rushes after the other teen.

“Don’t be stupid Lester you can barely walk in a straight line if you’re not in pain.” Dan isn’t suicidal though so he doesn’t try and help Lester after he glares daggers at him. He simply trails Lester like a shadow so he can catch him if necessary.

Lester makes it all the way up to the hospital wing without any help but as soon as they enter the room Lester’s knees buckle and he collapses. Dan easily catches him and Lester doesn’t fight him as he drags him to one of the free beds closest to the door. Madam Pomfrey is next to them before they even reach the bed.

“What happened?”

“Abo…xi..olis” Lester pants. Dan hasn’t noticed yet, too busy getting Lester to the bed but now that he can see Lester’s front side again an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. Lester is even paler than just now in the greenhouse and a slight sheen of sweat has formed itself on his brow but what worries Dan the most is the tear tracks on the boys face. Even after all he has put Lester through throughout the years he has never seen the boy cry. And he had put him through some serious shit.

When Lester feels his eyes upon him he harshly jerks his face away from Dan’s prying eyes. Madam Pomfrey is already rummaging through her cabinets pulling out several bottles of bubbling fluids.

“Leave.” He hadn’t realize he had been spacing out until Lester’s voice pulls him back from his own thoughts. He doesn’t comply though, feeling like he has to say something. Apologize somehow. But all that comes out is:

“I guess now that we’ve both been puked upon we’re even.” He cringes and maybe it’s his imagination but he thinks he can see madam Pomfrey do a subtle cringe as well. Lester just stares at him his expression completely devoid of emotion. Dan sighs.

“Look Lester, I’m sorr-“

“No” Dan frowns and now it’s Lester’s turn to sigh. “No, I won’t accept your apology Howell. I don’t know if you did this on purpose or not but fact is it’s me who is taking the hit for your inability to concentrate for 2 sec- aargh.” Neither boy had noticed madam Pomfrey silently hovering besides the bed readying the bright blue potion. She works quick, seeming not to want to waste time explaining her actions. The moment the blue potion touches Lester’s skin he curls into himself.

“Hold him still please.” Madam Pomfrey requests and Dan reaches over to pin Lester’s shoulders to the bed. Lester is a lot stronger than he looks and Dan has trouble holding him absolutely still so he decides to take another approach.

“Hey, Lester I need you to look at me okay. Come on show me those baby blues. Yes that’s it just, focus on me okay.” Lester’s eyes slowly focus on Dan and from so close up Dan can clearly see the pain and unshed tears in them. He feels a pang of guilt but buries it in favor of distracting the other teen by whispering words of encouragement and comfort. It feels weird saying these things to a boy he has hurt more than once but Dan can’t get himself to care right now.

“It’s okay, it’s almost over.” Dan whispers when he sees madam Pomfrey wrap Lester’s hands in gauze. Dan can feel Lester trembling beneath his hands and lets him go to move freely again.

“Alright I’m all done.” She produces a small container filled with the same bright blue potion and sets it on the bedside table. “Use this two times a day and the blisters should be gone in a matter of weeks.”

“What do you mean weeks? You’re a healer shouldn’t you be able to.. O, I don’t know… Heal him?” madam Pomfrey frowns.

“I knew you weren’t listening.” Lester groans. Dan notices that said hands, which are now protectively against his chest, are shaking slightly.  

“The substance the Aboxiolis uses to attack is magic resistant so even though potions can keep the pain manageable, the blisters will have to heal on their own.” And with that madam Pomfrey strides off to help her other patients. 

Lester is looking down on his hand with a heartfelt expression. It’s not hard to imagine how he must be feeling he would have to spend the next few weeks practically as an invalid. He is about to say something when a flicker of light catches his eye. A tear slowly falls down Lester’s cheek and Dan, for some reason, can’t bring himself to look away. He knows he should allow Lester privacy but he is mesmerized by the sight of the always happy 7th year crying. Before he can stop himself Dan moves to stand beside the bed.

“Why are you still here?” Lester growls, looking up with an angry glare while he wipes his tears away violently wincing when his hand touches his face.

“It’s okay to show weakness sometimes you know.” Dan whispers. Lester’s eyes widen and new tears fill his eyes but he doesn’t let them fall. Dan is about as surprised as Lester is after hearing those words come from his mouth.

“Leave.” Lester whispers. Dan reaches out. He wants to help. He wants to help fix this mess he had created.

 “Leave!” and Dan does leave. He doesn’t look back either. And so he doesn’t see Lester’s face crumble as he curls into himself, crying quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, liking and leaving all of the lovely comments! I hope the story will be able to live up to your expectations :D


End file.
